


Breaking Rules

by SunnyPrince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyPrince/pseuds/SunnyPrince
Summary: Meg left. Ryan certainly understood why, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He wanted nothing more than to see her again and hold her again, but wasn't sure if he'd get the chance. He wasn't even sure if he wanted the chance, considering how much trouble she'd get in if anyone found out.





	

At the best of times, Ryan missed Meg a _lot_. At his worst, he didn't even want to leave his apartment.

He did his best to be understanding about why Meg had vanished from his life. Jobs outside of the crew were paying better, she enjoyed them more. She was starting to feel like she was stagnating, in the same crew for too long. She didn't want to become so strongly associated with the crew that no one else would hire her.

It made sense. It really did.

He just wished she hadn't completely disappeared.

He knew she had to. The only reason she'd been able to leave the crew in the first place was the near-bulletproof confidentiality agreement she'd been made to sign, and he was sure it involved dropping off the radar entirely. Maybe even moving far enough away that she wouldn't come into contact with any crew member while she was going about her own business.

There was no doubt that Ryan was upset about it. Everyone had noticed, which only made it _more_ embarrassing for him. He felt like his mask of stoicism had been broken because he'd lost contact with the woman he liked.

He didn't want to talk about it with anybody, and nobody seemed particularly interested in talking to him about it. He figured nobody knew _how_ to talk to him about something like this.

Meg was the first woman he'd ever fallen for, and now he couldn't really contact her. Not that he hadn't tried, of course. He'd tried. She'd changed her phone number. Covered her tracks.

He wondered if she was even still in Los Santos. He had his doubts.

Most of these doubts were calmed when he saw her on the news again. The local news. The newscaster was commenting about the fact that it was the first time in a long while that Dollface had been seen hitting a place without a ragtag crew of guys backing her up.

Ryan's heart leapt into his throat when he saw the footage of her. She was gorgeous, and he missed her more than he understood how to express.

"Started watching the news, huh?" A voice behind him startled him out of his thoughts and he hit the power button on the TV remote as a poor attempt at hiding the fact that he'd been hoping to see Meg on the news. He stood up and whirled around, feeling his knees get weak when he saw her.

"Meg, I..."

"Missed me, I know."

Ryan felt like he couldn't breathe. It was surreal to see her again, and he was fairly sure that if anyone found out she was _there_ she'd be in big trouble.

He certainly wouldn't tell anybody that she'd visited him, though.

"Yeah. I missed you," he said softly, running his fingers through his hair and stepping closer to her. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too," she whispered, reaching up to touch his face. "I shouldn't be here, but..."

"I know," Ryan said, resting his hands on her hips and then pulling her to him. "But you're here. You can't go yet."

"That's fair," she laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I'll stay."

For now, Ryan figured. She couldn't stay forever, and he knew that. She had still agreed to certain terms in order to leave the crew with her life, and those terms had involved her disappearing.

"No one knows you're here?"

"No one." She reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear. "I'm leaving Los Santos soon. I wanted to say goodbye..."

Ryan had known something like that would be coming. It still managed to surprise him, though, and he bit his lip as he looked down at her, willing himself not to get too upset over her decision.

"Where are you going?"

"Secret. You can't follow me."

Right.

She wanted her independence from the crew, so she wouldn't exactly want Ryan following her to wherever she was headed. It made sense.

That didn't stop it from sort of hurting, but it made sense.

"Okay," he said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He wanted to remember the smell of her hair and the way she felt in his arms. "When are you leaving?"

"Next week," she said, "so I can visit you again, if you want to see me..."

Ryan nodded, then pulled Meg with him as he sat back down in his armchair, tugging her into his lap and kissing her on the cheek as he got comfortable. He wanted to be far, _far_ closer to her than the sofa would've allowed. "I'd like you to visit again."

"I will, then," she said, snuggling up to him and turning her attention to the news that continued to light his living room. The story about Meg was wrapping up with a reporter saying something about what it must mean for Los Santos that Dollface was working on her own.

He scoffed and rubbed Meg's back, watching silently as the channel replayed the footage of Meg robbing the convenience store.

After the story had ended, he shut the TV off and looked up at Meg, keeping her balanced as she shifted to face him, straddling him and running her fingers through his hair. Petting him. Calming him down, because she knew he was anxious about her departure.

"I love you," he whispered, not really thinking about the words as Meg stroked his hair slowly. It wasn't really his _thing_ to talk about how he felt, so it wasn't a thing he'd said to Meg before. There he was, though. Spouting words about his feelings.

It took her by surprise, judging by her sudden silence.

She seemed to consider his words. Then she said, "I love you too, Ryan."

It was nice to hear, and suddenly it didn't really matter that she was leaving in the next few days. It didn't matter that it might be difficult to see her again after she left. It didn't matter that he felt like he was losing her.

All that mattered was that he loved Meg, and she loved him too.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him and sniffling softly, trying to hide the fact that he was just a little bit overwhelmed.

He felt silly getting so emotional over _words_ , but Meg was quiet. She didn't laugh at him or call him a baby for tearing up. She just held him, and kept stroking his hair.

"You want to go lay down?"

He nodded, not quite trusting of his voice yet, and she stood up, holding her hand out for him. He laced his fingers with hers and stood with her, leading the way to his bedroom and pulling her into bed with him.

She kissed him once they were laying down, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling their legs together. It could have been their last night together for a long time, and she was determined to make the most of it.

They didn't do anything more than kiss for what felt like forever. By the time Meg was pulling her shirt off, Ryan felt like he was in a trance.

Her mouth tended to do that to him.

Meg tossed her shirt onto the floor, then tugged at Ryan's shirt, too. He sat up halfway, throwing his shirt onto the floor with hers and reaching up to undo her bra. It wound up on the floor, too, and Ryan's pants were in the pile not too long after.

He sat up the rest of the way, kissing her neck and her collarbone and pulling her close to him, gasping as she rubbed him through his boxers.

"I love you," Ryan said again, kissing her chest and then her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, letting out a breathy laugh as he kissed her hip. Saying it once had made it easier for him to say it again, and he was almost sure she would get sick of hearing it by the time she left.

He slid both her jeans and her panties off at the same time, spreading her legs and kissing her thighs. He sat back up briefly, pulling his hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way, then leaned back down and kissed her again, and again.

Finally, she whispered, "c'mon," and he smiled at her, then licked her once. " _C'mon_ ," she laughed, putting her hand on his head and pulling him forward.

This was his favorite part. He didn't enjoy anything nearly as much as he enjoyed making Meg feel good.

He buried his face between her thighs and licked her until she was writhing, whimpering, tugging his hair and arching her back. When she'd finished, he pulled away from her and kissed her hip again, then wiped his mouth on his sleeve and squirmed up to kiss her.

After a moment, he pulled away. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I know," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I'll do my best to visit."

"Geoff probably wouldn't--"

"Geoff doesn't have to know, if you don't tell him." Ryan nodded and kissed her cheek, shifting to lay down next to her. She grabbed him through his boxers again, then said, "let's not talk about Geoff in bed anymore."

He nodded again, closing his eyes as she stroked him, biting his lip when she tugged his boxers down to his knees and turned to face him, pressing her thighs together around his cock.

She thrusted against him a few times, then rolled him onto his back and rolled on top of him, straddling him.

"Are--"

"Yes," he said quickly, "I'm ready. Please."

Meg laughed, sinking down until she was sitting in his lap and grinding her hips slowly, moving in circles and balancing herself with her hands on his shoulders.

Before too long, Ryan put his hands on her hips and rolled them over so he was on top of her again, thrusting into her slowly. Leaning down to kiss her neck and her jaw.

"I love you," he whispered, rolling his hips at an even pace and holding onto her hips gently. "So much."

"I love you too," Meg said, closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

Ryan dug his nails into her hips gently, grinding his teeth and groaning as his muscles tightened up. He pushed deep into her one last time, then pulled out all the way, letting out a whimper as he finished on her stomach.

Meg ran her fingers through his hair again, pulling him down for another kiss.

He relaxed for a moment, then dragged himself out of bed and grabbed a cloth to clean up with. Once they'd both been cleaned, he crawled into his bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

He knew she would likely be gone by the time he woke up in the morning.

For the moment, though, she was there with him again, so he wrapped his arms around her tighter, buried his face in her hair, whispered a final, "I love you," and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://princeofsunsets.tumblr.com/post/154274365334/breaking-rules-on-ao3-fahc-megryan-meg-leaves)


End file.
